


Solangleo Heacanons

by Weird_And_Proud_Of_It



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, I know that it's terrible, I will add more tags as I write more of this story, M/M, Plz don't be mean in the comments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_And_Proud_Of_It/pseuds/Weird_And_Proud_Of_It
Summary: So, this is a book of Solangelo headcanons. I know, it's all pretty basic. I'm sorry. I have no excuse. I know, the chapters will be short. But I'm not very good at writing one-shots without turning them into novels.All headcanons are available to be turned into one-shots. If you do that, please give credit.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Nico steals Will's sweatshirts. I know, pretty basic, but I just like to imagine him drowning in fabric, the bright yellow one of the only splotches of color in the Hades cabin.

Will, in return, steals Nico's fingerless gloves, but they're too smol for him, so he has this little stash of tiny black fingerless gloves.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason is a huge Solangelo fanboy. He made a Solangelo Shipping Squad (SSS) dedicated to getting Nico and Will together. When he found out they were dating, the SSS held a huge party in Cabin 1 that Will made Nico come to.

They also launched a boat labeled H.M.S SOLANGELO into the lake.


	3. Chapter 3

After a while of being dragged out of the darkness by Will, Nico gets a few tiny freckles on his nose. Will constantly says how cute Nico looks. Nico acts grumpy about them, but secretly loves his tiny freckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, kinda weird, and a bit unrealistic.


	4. Chapter 4

Context: Will dies, somehow didn't wind up in Elysium after being judged, and is now standing outside the gates to Hades's palace.

Hades: *Walks out of the palace*

Will, casually: Hello, Hades.

Hades, not realizing anything is wrong and walking by Will: Hello, Solace.

Hades: *Stops, realizes that Will is dead*

Hades: *Slowly turns towards Will*

Will: So... how's your day been?

Hades: OH NO YOU DON'T

Will: I've been... what, what?

Hades: YOU CAN'T BE HERE

Hades: *Picks up Will by the ankle and yeets him back to the world of the living*

Hades: NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO MAKE MY SON SAD!


	5. Chapter 5

When Will and Nico first kiss, Nico shadow travels them to Hades's throne room by accident. No one notices for a good five minutes.


	6. Chapter 6

"A lot of people use 'You Are My Sunshine' for headcanons and fics. It's really cure, but I like to imagine Will singing it as loud as possible while chasing Nico around camp, Nico yelling at him to stop"

Then, when Will is falling asleep, Nico quietly sings You Are my Sunshine. Will remembers it for the rest of his life.

Credit to fangirlandproudofit on Tumblr.


	7. Chapter 7

Chiron: I'm so happy Nico decided to stay at camp.

Will and Nico: *start dating*

Chiron: Good for them.

Will and Nico: *find loopholes in camp rules*

Chiron: Wait, no.

Will and Nico: *sneak to the Hades cabin the the middle of the night because the harpies ship solangelo*

Chiron: This is not how counselors are supposed to act. Stop it.

Will and Nico: *use 'doctor's notes' and summonign zombies to get out of it*

Chiron: You know what? I give up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, kinda bland.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know that it's not really a headcanon, but it is just so dam cute and I want people to see it.

https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fi.pinimg.com%2Foriginals%2F37%2Fac%2F2a%2F37ac2add349d96b57e7d5c574beb7132.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F423479171196010079%2F&tbnid=ekzmkUiaDUXYAM&vet=10CAsQMyiKBGoYChMI4I2guMvV7QIVAAAAAB0AAAAAEMoC..i&docid=DkDpPzAUg7JV2M&w=540&h=390&q=solangelo%20headcanons%20cute%20tumblr&hl=EN&ved=0CAsQMyiKBGoYChMI4I2guMvV7QIVAAAAAB0AAAAAEMoC


	10. Cabin Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't Solangelo in the slightest, but I thought it would be cool.

IRIS/ARCUS CABIN  
\---------

-All of them are LGBTQ+/SAGA. ALL OF THEM.

-Can use Iris messages as portals

-Can change the color of anything by touching it.

-Can create illusions with their rainbows

-They all like Skittles. If one of them does not like Skittles, they must either keep it quiet or risk being disowned.

-Can sense Iris messages.

APOLLO CABIN  
\-------

-Can go into a sort of hive mind so that they can sing complicated songs that most of them don't know a lot of

-All of them have some kind of power over light

-Some of them are living lie detectors (Apollo is the god of truth)

-Have a pocket dimension disguised as a closet that contains every instrument ever

HEPHAESTUS/VULCAN CABIN  
\----------

-Leo cannot get cold

-In the original Camp Half-Blood, when people were designing the cabins, the Hephaestus kids didn't want a cabin. They wanted a huge space all to themselves where they could make and destroy and practice and just a place where they could just be themselves. But, due to an official lack of resources, all the cabins were just sleeping areas and one small room to practice stuff that couldn't be done in the training areas. The first Hephaestus demigods built a huge network of tunnels, inventions, and rooms underground. The part aboveground is just the entrance. Unfortunately, the knowledge of the vast majority of it was lost.

-Tying in to the previous headcanon, Bunker 9 was a small, barely worth mentioning part of the Hephaestus cabin's huge network of tunnels, inventions, and rooms underground (I'm just gonna call the huge network of tunnels, inventions, and rooms underground City Forge). 

-Tying into the second headcanon, the fact that Bunker 9 had the number nine in its name and the fact that the Hephaestus cabin is called Cabin 9 is a coincidence. There are almost 100 bunkers in City Forge.

-Each Hephaestus kid has a special thing that they are a lot better at making than everything else.

HERMES/MERCURY CABIN  
\------------------

-All demigod children of this god, Greek and Roman, are walking hotspots.

-They have better stamina than most demigods

-Are slightly better at the lyre when they've never played it before and is just plucking random strings than someone else who has never played before and is just plucking random strings.

-Most of them really like beef

-The Stolls have a merch line. That is all.

DIONYSUS/BACCHUS CABIN  
\------------------

-Can turn water into wine

-About half of them are genderqueer

-Most of them have read and like Alice In Wonderland. ("How do you know I'm mad?" said Alice. "You must be," said the cat "Or you wouldn't be here.")

-Dakota tried alcohol once and almost destroyed the bathhouse, his house, Reyna's house, the unicorn stables, and the fort that they were gonna use for war games, then passed out. When he woke up, he had no memory of what happened. Gwen told him it was a monster attack and asked Julia to elaborate. To this day, Dakota fully believes that the Minotaur, the Furies, twelve packs of hellhounds and Saturn himself attacked the camp, and were all single-handedly defeated by Julia, while he was taking a nap. He was still a little drunk when Julia told him the story.

-A few of them can drive people insane (usually not all they way. just, like, halfway or something.).

HYPNOS/SOMNUS CABIN  
\--------------

-Children of Somnus are master pillow fighters. Children of Hypnos are usually too sleepy to bother to pillow fight, but when they want to they can be just as deadly as Somnus kids.

-As a prank, the Hermes cabin put anti-sleep powder (from the Stoll TM merch line) in the Hypnos cabin's food to see what would happen. The next day, everyone who participated in that prank woke up to find their blankets, pillows, and sheets missing. They were soaked in icy-cold water. All their clothes besides the ones that are incredibly frustrating to put on while wet were gone, along with all their, money, snacks, and prank stuff. Everyone else in camp woke up with freshly washed and dried clothes and a boxful of still-warm cookies. 

-There was a girl in a coma in the Hypnos cabin. She didn't age. She had been there for as long as anyone can remember. There's a legend she could have be awoken with true love's first kiss. People around camp called her Sleeping Beauty, if they talked about her at all. One day, a cat got into the Hypnos cabin. It decided she needed a bath and started licking her face. She woke up (not really a Hypnos cabin thing, just thought it was cute).

-There's a rumor that children of Hypnos/Somnus can go into a hibernation-thingy if the temperature is cold enough.

ATHENA CABIN  
\----------------

-Always win every game that does not have a lot of people, like a board game or something like that. Anything with a lot of people stresses Athena kids out, so they can't strategize as well, so they can be defeated. 

-Most Athena kids like all catagories of books, not just non-fiction.

-Are very practical, probably the ones who would ask someone to mail them pens/pencils/other normal school supplies if they go to Hogwarts. 

-Most of them like cats and are introverts.

-They all like audio books (as do all demigods who like to read) because dyslexia can't get in their way.

DEMETER/CERES CABIN  
\-----------------

-Cottagecore everything.

-The oak tree in the center is great for climbing and stretches up far beyond where the roof should be.

-Cacti. Flowers. Those tiny Japanese gardens that I don't know how to spell the word for. Fruit trees. If you want to see and touch and smell and maybe even taste any kind of plant you can think of, head to the Demeter cabin.

-There is a seperate, smaller cabin without plants that make a lot of pollen for kids who have allergies to pollen.

ARES/MARS CABIN  
\---------------

-Rock music. 24/7. Don't like it? Tough luck. We're playing it anyway.

-The boar's head hanging over the doorframe whispers advice for fighting to everyone who walks through.

-The red paint on thew outside of the cabin is redone every month. There are no paintbrushes. Everyone helps out in their own way, from soaking themselves in paint and smearing themselves against the wall to shooting the wall with a paint gun. It's sort of a bonding ritual.

-There is a life-size human mannequin in the back of the cabin. It sorta creeps everyone out, but no one really wants to move it. They named it Silena. Clarisse likes to talk to her.

APHRODITE/VENUS CABIN  
\---------------

-All mirrors in the cabin show you as beautiful, no matter what you're wearing or doing or thinking at the time.

-There was an aromantic asexual Aphrodite kid. No one thought she would be accepted. Then she started pairing people up with people who grew to be their platonic soulmate. When she died, the rest of the Aphrodite kids made a small grave for her with all the pictures of her they had. At least one flower appeared there per day for years after she was gone.

-Not one Aphrodite kid is homophobic. They literally do not care who someone is attracted to as long as their OTP becomes canon. 

-They trade permenent makeup to the Stolls in exchange for the Stolls stealing them things.

-Can sense who someone is in love with

NEMESIS/RHAMNOUSIA CABIN  
\---------------

-Gets a message from their mom in a dream that they must pick a nemesis, their mortal enemy that they wouldn't side with if it would save the world, before they are officially claimed at the campfire.

-Masters of trickery. Among their weapons are blame, the butterfly effect, and acting lessons.

-Way too trusting or way too paranoid. There is no in-between. But how you treat them gets the same results; treat either of them with respect and kindness, and you've got a friend who would die for you. Betray them, and your entire life will fall to ruin.

-Can alter memories (to a degree) to make it seem like someone did something they didn't.

-Can predict the butterfly effect fairly well.

NIKE/VICTORIA CABIN  
\------------------

-Extremely competitive. There is no such thing as 'playing for fun', 'ties', or 'everyone wins'. There is only one victor.

-ONLY Nike shoes. No other brand of shoe. Any child of Nike who has ever worn any shoe brand other than Nike will at best be disowned and at worst be humiliated at every possible moment.

-There is always sports stuff. Everywhere. There's no avoiding it. They will keep any sports stuff left in the cabin or just left lying around.

-Magically victorious in a game of chance.

HEBE/JUVENTAS CABIN  
\-----------------

-Act childish. Except for the head councilor. They basically act like the daycare person making sure everyone else doesn't get into too much trouble.

-Basically stereotypical Hufflepuffs.

-They like the Neverland stories, and have nicknames for everyone in the cabin that are names of people in the Neverland books.

-Are nicknamed 'the Peter Pans' of camp. The children who never grow up.

TYCHE/FORTUNA CABIN  
\-----------------

-Magically lucky and can win any games of chance

-Are one of those people who can just find 4-leaf clovers everywhere. Like, holy s***, HOW CAN YOU FIND THESE MANY CLOVERS. HOW ARE THERE THAT MANY.

-Know about several different kinds of lucky charms, like the horseshoe, the 4-leaf clover, the wishbone, the shooting star, various star alignments, stuff like that.

-If you put a Nike and a Tyche kid up against one another in a game of rock-paper-sissors, they could keep playing forever. And they would. Nike kids don't tend to back down.

HECATE CABIN  
\-----------------

-Most of them are practicing witches.

-They present themselves as dark and mysterious and unfeeling, but secretly they like to goof off with each other in their cabin and team up with the Hephaestus cabin and the Stolls to make a robotic ouija board so that they can prank someone who feels like being That White Teen TM.

-Some go to fake fortune tellers so that they can laugh at the predictions they make and how wrong they are.

-There is a black cat that likes to hang around their cabin. All the Hecate kids know him. Everyone think that it belongs to one of them, but it just hangs around their cabin because it knows that's where all the nice humans are that give him fish and pet him and just love him.


End file.
